clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Love Flies
Love Flies are strange creatures that come from a strange island some call "Love Island". They should not be confused with Huggies. Background Love Flies were strange creatures that came from Love Island. Many penguins never heard of them. They happily swarmed around the island when they saw some penguins. The whole entire Love Fly species flew to Antarctica. No penguin saw the swarm coming in 2010, until February 14th 2011... Thousands of Love Flies flew over Antarctica and stayed there until March 1st, torturing penguins with there strange abilities. This now happens every year. Involvement Love Flies yearly cycle to breed on Antarctica has been driving penguins crazy. First, 3 Love Flies will swarm around a penguins head, pink with a smile on there face. This means the penguin is in love, and the Love Flies will try to help said penguin get love. When the penguin finally becomes friends with the other penguin, the Love Flies will do a dance with the other penguins Love Flies, and a large heart shaped egg will fall from the sky, and hatch in one week. This brings 5 more Love Flies. However, if the penguin isn't in love... the Love Flies will turn an angry red, grow horns and pull pitchforks out of no where and poke the penguin in the head with them until the breeding season is over. They also can have several other things happen to them. See Next Section. Types Of Love Flies Pink The regular Love Fly color, they can turn into many other love fly types depending on the penguin. See Below. Green A Love Fly will turn green when the penguin has broken up with someone. A green love fly will prank the penguin at every chance it has. After meeting the Love Flies that surround the person said penguin broke up with, they will do there dance and be on there way back to Love Island. Blue This means that the penguin had been broken up with. The blue love flies will tell how badly crushed (if at all) and help he/she feel better. Once they meet with the person that broke up with the penguin, they will do there dance. Usually, this heals a relationship (If the penguin wants it). Red The Love Flies will turn an angry red, grow horns and pull pitchforks out of no where and poke the penguin in the head with them until the breeding season is over. 'Pulled From "Involvement" Orange The very rare Love Fly, found only above the head of a penguin with no emotions. This screws up the Love Fly's mind, and makes it go crazy. It will poke them with pitchforks, try to heal their non-existant relationship, prank them, and sometimes just float around the penguins head. Grey Another rare Love Fly, found only above creatures who are devoutly celibate or adherents to chastity; that is, creatures who refuse to marry and/or raise offspring. Grey Love Flies weaken due to their would-be hosts lack/refusal of romance, falling to the ground in exhaustion. They only recover if a creature with a relationship passes them. There are mostly seen around Governance employees, and, strangely, TurtleShroom (penguin). Black Black Love Flies or "Hate Flies" or "No-Love Flies" are evil Love Flies. They are jet black and love to make puffles or penguins that have no love/hate more powerful. They also tend to bring out the penguins eviler side by making them turn black with no pupils (They can still see, though). While the effects are only temporary (Until the Love Fly leaves), the penguin is usually terrified of being against love and usually marry/get a relationship by next February. They live in the "No-Love Zone" of Love Island. They also have no pupils. Yellow Natural Extremely Rare Color. They help you find your lovers location, or hit you with a baseball bat. Purple Natural Extremely Rare Color. They help you plan romantic events or hit you with a golf club. Trivia * They do not look like flies, nor are they insects. They look more like floating hearts than anything else. *They use the tips of the "hearts" as wings. *They are loose parodies of Blood Gnats from The Marvelous Misadventures Of Flapjack. *Huggies dislike them because they are (sometimes) mean, despite looking a lot like them. Taunters and Furies however, like them. See also * Valentines Day Category:Characters Category:Valentines Day Category:Nuisances Category:Creatures